Chisa Yukizome
Chisa Yukizome (雪染 ちさ Yukizome Chisa) es un personaje que aparece en Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. Ella es una miembro de la Fundación del Futuro y la líder de la 5ta División. Su responsabilidad como líder es reunir inteligencia sobre el fenómeno de la Desesperación. Antes de graduarse, el título de Chisa durante su tiempo en la Academia Pico de la Esperanza era Ultimate Housekeeper (超高校級の「家政婦」''chō kōkō kyū no “kaseifu”; Súper Ama de Casa de Preparatoria.). Luego trabajó en la Academia como la maestra asistente de la Clase 77-B después de haberse graduado recientemente, aunque más tarde se revela que sus verdaderas intenciones eran investigar la escuela para Kyosuke Munakata. Debido a que Koichi Kizakura estaba borracho la mayor parte del tiempo, Chisa se convirtió en la maestra del salón de los estudiantes de la Clase 77-B. Sin embargo, después de que ocurre un incidente en el que uno de sus estudiantes estaba involucrado, es transferida al Curso de Reserva por medio año, antes de volver con su clase como su maestra oficialmente. Se reveló más tarde que Junko Enoshima y Mukuro Ikusaba le lavaron el cerebro, convirtiéndola en una espía de Ultimate Despair dentro de la Fundación del Futuro. Ella se convierte en la primera víctima de todo el Juego de Asesinato Final y la primera en suicidarse, siendo encontrada muerta a mitad del anuncio de Monokuma en el primer episodio de Mirai-hen. Apariencia Chisa es una mujer que está a mediados de los años veinte, estando cerca de los 25 años (alrededor de 20-21 en ''Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc. Ella es una mujer joven de apariencia sonriente, alegre y amistosa. Tiene unos enormes ojos verdes, y su cabello color naranja parece estar siempre atado en una larga cola de caballo, atado con un lazo blanco (Despair Arc) o un coletero rosa (Future Arc). Una pequeña parte de su mechón derecho está rizada. Cuando era la maestra de la Clase 77-B, Chisa solía usar un traje de color celeste con una blusa blanca. Ella frecuentemente se ponía un delantal encima de su traje, siendo un aparente hábito de sus días como ama de casa. De forma interesante, ella también lleva consigo un par de dagas similares al Wakizashi como parte de su atuendo. También tenía un color de pelo más brillante con tonos naranjas. En Future Arc, Chisa viste una chaqueta blanca, con el pin de la Fundación del Futuro puesto en su solapa, una camisa rosa y un chaleco negro, una falda delgada negra, medias negras y tacones negros. Su paleta de colores es más oscura, haciendo ver su cabello color castaño claro en lugar de naranja. Personalidad Chisa es una mujer valiente y trabajadora, teniendo siempre una disposición alegre. También puede ser bastante torpe, en algunas ocasiones. Ella mantiene el rol de mantener la tensa atmósfera en la Fundación del Futuro tan relajada como sea posible. Como la ex Ultimate Housekeeper, le gusta hacer los quehaceres y limpiar el interior del edificio. Similar a Juzo Sakakura, ella es muy devota a su compañero, Kyosuke Munakata, y está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por él. Chisa también tiene un fuerte sentido de bien y mal, no dudando en llamarle la atención a Juzo por su comportamiento violento. A pesar de esto, los dos parecen ser bastante cercanos. Como maestra, Chisa demuestra ser muy apasionada y aventurera, quien podía controlar a su clase bastante bien. Se muestra que es capaz de saber cómo actuar delante de cada estudiante - amable con Mikan Tsumiki, dura con Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, y así con todos. Está dispuesta a usar cualquier oportunidad para enseñar, y usa ciertas estratagemas para atraer a los estudiantes a la clase, como usar a Sonia Nevermind para sacar a Teruteru Hanamura de la cocina de la cafetería. Ella valora las relaciones interpersonales y la juventud, creyendo que hay más en la vida que sólo talento. Después de que Junko Enoshima y Mukuro Ikusaba le lavan el cerebro, Chisa cae en desesperación y pierde toda esperanza, llegando incluso a olvidarse de sus sentimientos por Kyosuke. Como espía de Ultimate Despair, Chisa actúa normalmente y puede manipular sus propias emociones. En Future Arc - Episodio 10, ella finge sus lágrimas después de que Kyosuke descubre los cadáveres de los niños que Chisa debía cuidar; a pesar de que ella los había asesinado en un ataque de desesperación, ella puso una fachada perfectamente convincente de sentir pena y horror mientras se preguntaba entristecida quién pudo haber hecho esto. Al principio, parece que Chisa mantuvo su personalidad como desesperación incluso después de la muerte, ya que es vista observando el progreso del Juego de Asesinato Final mientras come palomitas tranquilamente en el más allá, e incluso parece sarcástica cuando habla sobre su propia muerte. Sin embargo, durante una conversación con Junko en el más allá, Chisa escucha las afirmaciones de Junko sobre que el mundo caerá en desesperación y le refuta afirmando que el mundo no está acabado, porque ahora una nueva esperanza comienza. Esto prueba que los efectos del lavado de cerebro desparecieron después de que Chisa murió, pero no está claro si ella volvió a tener su personalidad original o no. Talento y Habilidades Ultimate Housekeeper Como la Ultimate Housekeeper, Chisa adora mantener las cosas limpias, e incluso sirve el té durante las reuniones que organizan los líderes de División de la Fundación del Futuro. Infiltración Si bien se desconoce si recibió entrenamiento profesional, Chisa ha mostrado ser una experta infiltrándose, ya que fue capaz de escabullirse en la oficina de uno de los miembros del Comité Directivo de la Academia Pico de la Esperanza sin ser detectada, y logró infiltrarse en la Fundación del Futuro como miembro de Ultimate Despair sin que sus amigos Juzo y Kyosuke se enteraran de que había sido afectada por la Desesperación. Historia Antes de la Tragedia Chisa fue invitada a asistir a la Academia Pico de la Esperanza como miembro de la Clase 74 como la Ultimate Housekeeper. Luego, terminó graduándose junto con Kyosuke Munakata y Juzo Sakakura, aproximadamente 3 o 4 años antes de la Tragedia. Los tres también ofrecieron ayuda a Seiko Kimura después de que ésta fue expulsada de la Academia. Después de graduarse, trabajó en la Academia como la maestra del salón de la Clase 77-B, usando este oficio para encubrir su investigación sobre los oscuros planes de la Academia. Después de un incidente relacionado con Nagito Komaeda, Chisa dejó su posición como maestra de la Clase 77-B y es asignada al Curso de Reserva por medio año. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Despair Arc Episodio 1 - Hello Again, Hope's Peak Academy thumb El episodio comienza con Chisa narrando un flashback, en el que observa su propia muerte durante el Juego de Asesinato Final en Future Arc. Tras decepcionarse por haber muerto, empieza a contar cómo fue testigo de la Tragedia, la cual cuenta que fue provocada por sus estudiantes. En la siguiente escena, Chisa llega a la Academia Pico de la Esperanza. Mientras ayuda a Kyosuke a construir la División de la Academia en el extranjero, ella fue recomendada y enviada para reemplazar a Koichi como la maestra del salón de la Clase 1-B. Chisa tuvo una reunión con el director Jin Kirigiri y Koichi, quien tenía resaca. Ella ansiosamente tomó la responsabilidad y fue a conocer a los estudiantes. Chisa llega al salón de clases y conoce a Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, Hiyoko Saionji, Mahiru Koizumi y Sonia Nevermind, quienes fueron los únicos estudiantes que asistieron a clases a tiempo. Ella les cuenta que, a partir de hoy, ella será su nueva maestra y muestra gran confianza en si misma, completamente ignorando las amenazas de Hiyoko. Después de que Mikan Tsumiki llega tarde a clases y se tropieza, Chisa la ayuda a ponerse de pie y trata de calmarla. Decepcionada por ver que muchos estudiantes eligieron no asistir a clases, Chisa decide fortalecer la relación de todos como compañeros de clases y encontrar a los estudiantes faltantes. La intensidad de sus palabras y acciones asustan a Mahiru, pero a Sonia le agrada su actitud. Cuando Fuyuhiko intenta protestar, Chisa logra ganarse su respeto amenazándolo con unas cuchillas y mostrando que está dispuesta a ir a grandes leguas para ser una maestra. Después de retirar a Nekomaru Nidai del baño, Chisa dirige a los estudiantes a la cafetería en donde con ayuda de Sonia atrae a Teruteru Hanamura. Ella procede a atarlo y lo restringe con ayuda de Nekomaru. Después, Chisa hace que Teruteru cocine carne mientras Mahiru, Hiyoko y Fuyuhiko prenden una fogata, con la esperanza de atraer a Akane Owari. Al encontrarla, Chisa ordena a Nekomaru pelear y capturar a Akane, quien termina siendo atada a una cruz de madera. Chisa usa a Sonia otra vez para llamar la atención de Kazuichi Soda y trata de consolarlo cuando ella se aleja rápidamente de Kazuichi. Luego, Chisa lleva a los estudiantes al refugio de animales, en donde encuentran a Gundham Tanaka, y posteriormente se dirigen a la sala de música, en donde van a buscar a Ibuki Mioda. Chisa es una de las únicas personas que disfruta la tocata de Ibuki y le sigue el juego mientras sujeta una guitarra eléctrica. Entonces, Chisa y compañía buscan a Peko Pekoyama en el dojo de la escuela,ésta estaba meditando, y al llegar Chisa le puso la espada en el cuello,para luego arrepentirse y pedir perdón y castiga a Teruteru por su comportamiento. Con ya sólo 3 estudiantes faltantes, los estudiantes tratan de localizar a Nagito Komaeda cuando Kazuichi es accidentalmente atropellado por un camión que lo manda a volar. Cuando Nagito va a buscar un refresco, Chisa le entrega uno sonríe. Chisa (y los estudiantes) ayudan a Nagito a cargar sus refrescos y regresan al salón de clases. Ella comenta lo sucio que está el salón, por lo que pide a todos que lo limpien mientras va a buscar a Ultimate Imposter. Cuando Kazuichi protesta, Chisa lo amenaza con un cuchillo para luego marcharse al ex salón de estudiantes. Ella rastrea el número del departamento de Ultimate Imposter y sabotea sus intentos de escapar, eventualmente capturándolo y arrastrándolo consigo. Luego de llegar a la fuente de agua de la Academia, encuentra a Chiaki Nanami conversando con Hajime Hinata. Reconoce a Hajime como un estudiante del Curso de Reserva. Ella nota el cambio en la expresión de Hajime y estaba a punto de decirle algo hasta que se percató de que Ultimate Imposter estaba tratando de escapar. Viendo esto, ella lo ata y se lleva a tanto Ultimate Imposter como a Chiaki cargándolos con mucha facilidad. Al regresar al salón de clases, Chisa se siente feliz de que todos la hayan esperado y que el salón esté limpio. Cuando los estudiantes una vez más mencionan que no necesitan asistir a clases debido a que tienen un talento, Chisa les recuerda que el talento no lo es todo, y que desea ver que ellos construyan fuertes lazos y esperanza entre todos. Al final del día, Chisa se sienta en su escritorio y llama a Kyosuke por teléfono, agradeciéndole por su apoyo. Ellos hablan por un rato mientras Chisa observa una foto en donde aparecen ella, Kyosuke y Juzo puesta sobre su escritorio, y agradece a la Academia Pico de la Esperanza por haberle dado la oportunidad de conocerse. Episodio 2 - My Impurest Heart For You Chisa le comenta a Koichi sobre el progreso de la clase con la asistencia y en cómo deben elegir pronto a un representante de la clase. Koichi le aconseja asegurarse de que los estudiantes se comporten, ya que de lo contrario terminarán siendo maestros del Curso de Reserva. Sin embargo, Chisa le asegura que sus estudiantes son buenos chicos. De repente, Chisa recibe una llamada de la maestra que estaba supervisando a sus estudiantes, quien le suplica que la ayude. Chisa se voltea para pedirle ayuda a Koichi, pero éste ya se ha marchado,alegando que una chica a la que está investigando está causando furor en los torneos de apuestas ilegales, esta chica seguramente sea Taeko Yasuhiro. Chisa va rápidamente al salón de clases y encuentra a Nekomaru y Akane peleando en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Ella trata de detenerlos, pero rápidamente se rinde, para la sorpresa de todos. Chisa observa a Akane beber la sopa que le ofrece Teruteru, la cual la vuelve más fuerte y musculosa. Tiempo después, Chisa conversa en privado con Chiaki, quien se sentía triste porque su talento con los videojuegos no la ha ayudado a tener amigos. Chisa sermonea a Chiaki, y procede a explicarle que si sus videojuegos son tan divertidos de jugar por sí sola, entonces jugarlos con los demás lo hará aún más divertido. Más tarde, Chisa llama a Kyosuke, quien le pregunta sobre el progreso de su investigación. Chisa le informa sobre el dinero que la escuela ha estado adquiriendo a partir del Curso de Reserva, y que se desconoce para qué están usando el dinero. Ella le cuenta que la escuela está ocultando algo, y que continuará investigando para descubrir qué es. Honesta a su palabra, Chisa interroga a Hajime sobre sus razones para unirse al Curso de Reserva. Sin embargo, no obtiene información relevante ya que la conversación gira en torno a cómo Chisa intenta subir la confianza de Hajime en sí mismo. Chisa regresa con sus estudiantes y descubre que Chiaki ha compartido sus videojuegos con el resto de la clase, y que Kazuichi ha construido un monitor para que así todos pudieran jugar. La clase entonces toma turnos en grupos de 4 personas, y Chisa juega un videojuego con Chiaki, Hiyoko e Ibuki, ganando el segundo lugar. La clase toma un descanso para comer la comida preparada por Teruteru con ayuda de Hiyoko. Sin embargo, resulta que Hiyoko había aplicado un afrodisíaco en la comida, para la sorpresa de Chisa. Cuando Teruteru furiosamente se acerca a Hiyoko, Chisa observa a Chiaki golpearlo con un fuerte puñetazo que lo manda por los aires. Después de que el efecto del nikujaga se termina y todos se calman, Chisa cuida a los estudiantes que estaban descansando en la enfermería, entre ellos Chiaki. Chisa la observa conversar con algunas de las chicas que rodean a Chiaki y que le ofrecen cumplidos por su puñetazo, y en este momento se le ocurre una idea. Al día siguiente, Chisa anuncia que seleccionarán a su representante de la clase. En lugar de elegir voluntarios, Chisa asigna a Chiaki como la representante. Toda la clase está de acuerdo con su elección, y Chiaki, aunque dudosa, acepta después de que Chisa le motiva a tomar el cargo. Episodio 03 - A Farewell to All Futures Chisa descubre a Juzo golpeando a Hajime en la entrada de la escuela cuando este último intenta acceder al edificio principal. Cuando Juzo está a punto de darle el golpe final, Chisa se para en frente de Hajime, deteniendo su ataque. Chisa le ofrece su pañuelo a Hajime después de ver que su boca estaba manchada con sangre, pero él furiosamente lo rechaza. Chisa y Juzo hablan en privado sobre lo que han investigado. Juzo le advierte que no debería involucrarse demasiado con los estudiantes y que necesita enfocarse en la razón por la que están principalmente en la Academia Pico de la Esperanza. Chisa afirma enojada que Juzo estaba usando la violencia contra un estudiante y que eso no lo podía permitir. Juzo cambia el tema y hablan de sus descubrimientos, y cómo la Academia estaba ocultando las muertes de Natsumi Kuzuryu y Sato. Ambos están de acuerdo en que la escuela estaba yendo por el camino equivocado y que sólo Kyosuke podría arreglar este problema. Su conversación es finalizada cuando Chisa advierte repentinamente a Juzo que no le permitirá a nadie, incluyéndolo a él, "tener" a Kyosuke. Chisa se pone de pie para volver al edificio principal y Juzo le comenta que actuó como una verdadera maestra cuando protegió a Hajime, haciéndole sonreír. Episodio 04 - The Melancholy, Surprise, and Disappearance of Nagito Komaeda Chisa anuncia que el examen de práctica anual empezará al día siguiente y aconseja a todos prepararse. Sin embargo, debido a los recientes incidentes, la moral de su clase ha decaído considerablemente, preocupándola. Más tarde en la oficina, Chisa recibe una visita de Nagito, quien le pide que posponga el examen de práctica anual puesto que sus compañeros no se encuentran en sus mejores condiciones. Sin embargo, ella se disculpa con Nagito, afirmando que ella lo haría si pudiera. El día del examen de práctica, el gimnasio explota y Chisa, junto con los otros maestros, se apresuran a la escena, comentando que es una situación seria. Chisa procede a interrogar a Nagito, quien planeó el incidente del bombardeo, dentro de un salón. Cuando Nagito se refiere a sí mismo como basura, Chisa lo abofetea, le recuerda que él es uno de sus valiosos estudiantes y que nunca debería llamarse a sí mismo de esa manera. Chisa es llamada por Jin a una reunión en su oficina del Director junto con Koichi para discutir sobre el incidente. Jin decidió expulsar a Ruruka Ando, Sonosuke Izayoi y a Seiko por estar involucrados en el incidente causado por Nagito. Chisa, quien protegió a Nagito asegurando que él fue una de las víctimas, fue asignada por Jin al Curso de Reserva. Al día siguiente, Chisa llega al salón y se despide de sus estudiantes. Tras escuchar a la clase protestar, ella les promete que regresaría algún día y pide a Chiaki que proteja a sus compañeros como representante de la clase. Al final del episodio, Chisa recibe una llamada de Kyosuke para reportar que ella empezaría a enseñar en el Curso de Reserva, lo que facilitará su investigación de la Academia Pico de la Esperanza. Si bien su principal objetivo es investigar la Academia, se siente muy triste por tener que dejar a sus queridos estudiantes, derramando una lágrima durante su llamada telefónica con Kyosuke. Episodio 05 - The Beginning of the End Chisa admite al espectador que ella pasó por muchos eventos incómodos durante su transferencia al Curso de Reserva. Ya pasado medio año, se encuentra con Juzo en la puerta de entrada. Ella le pregunta cómo conseguir el ID del administrador de la Academia Pico de la Esperanza, porque necesita información sobre el Proyecto Izuru Kamukura. Además, descubre que Hajime fue expulsado de la Academia cuando escuchó los rumores sobre el Proyecto Izuru Kamukura. En la oficina del director, Chisa se alegra de escuchar que Jin la asignó como la maestra oficial de la Clase 77-B, ya que Koichi fue reasignado como el caza talentos de la Academia. Al llegar a la entrada de su salón de clases, duda de entrar, pero luego recuerda su supuesto trabajo de ayudar en la investigación de Kyosuke en la Academia Pico de la Esperanza. Al entrar al salón de clases, Chisa es recibida felizmente por sus estudiantes, quienes le dan la bienvenida y agradecen tenerla de vuelta como su maestra oficial. Se siente muy conmovida cuando los estudiantes le cuentan que Chiaki trabajó muy duro para organizar su fiesta de re-bienvenida. También muestra sorpresa cuando vio a una madura Hiyoko y a Sonia, quien había comenzado a imitar los hábitos de Gundham. Episodio 06 - A Despairfully Fateful Encounter Chisa se encuentra con Juzo una vez más cuando él le da un ID de administrador. Chisa le promete que se escabullirá en el edificio del comité directivo con suma precaución. Cuando Juzo le informa que la seguridad ha sido aumentada después de la desaparición de uno de los administradores, Chisa dice que hoy es su única oportunidad de utilizar la tarjeta y que arriesgará su vida por ello. Ella afirma que hará lo que sea para ayudar a Kyosuke, sin importar los ideales que él tenga y una vez más le confirma a Juzo que morirá por Kyosuke. Después de que sus estudiantes se mudan al nuevo edificio, Chisa les da la bienvenida cálidamente y espera a que den lo mejor de sí mismos. Episodio 07 - The Biggest, Most Atrocious Incident in Hope's Peak Academy's History Luego de encontrarse con Juzo en el parque para discutir sus descubrimientos, Chisa está impactada cuando Juzo le avisa que veinte miembros del personal han desaparecido, y que los administradores han solicitado un aumento en la seguridad. Cuando Juzo le dice que se aleje del peligro, ella afirma que está preparada para ello, ya que "moriría por Kyosuke" y bromea diciéndole que está celoso. Juzo le dice que si lo está y ella termina impactada antes de que Juzo le revela que sólo era una broma. Episodio 08 - The Worst Reunion by Chance Episodio 09 - Chisa Yukizome Doesn't Smile Episodio 10 - Smile at Despair in the Name of Hope Episodio 11 - Goodbye Hope's Peak Academy Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future En algún punto del tiempo, fue reclutada por Koichi Kizakura como miembro de la Fundación del Futuro, convirtiéndose en la líder de la 5° División. Su responsabilidad como líder de la 5° División es reunir inteligencias en el fenómeno de la desesperación. Chisa es una de los doce ejecutivos que asistieron al juicio de Makoto, y se convierte en uno de los doce jugadores en el "Juego de Asesinato Final" de Monokuma. Episodio 1 - Third Time's the Charm Chisa aparece por primera vez observando a Kyosuke, Juzo e Izayoi luchando contra Peko Pekoyama, Akane Owari y Nekomaru Nidai en un flashback mientras Kyoko Kirigiri habla sobre los Restos de Desesperación. En la reunión de los líderes de la Fundación en la que discuten el destino de Makoto Naegi por haber protegido a los Restos de Desesperación, Chisa aparece limpiando alegremente las paredes del cuartel. Poco después de que Makoto es arrestado por sospecha de traición a la Fundación del Futuro, Chisa se queda a solas con Kyosuke, quien le ordena que descanse y vaya a ver cómo está Makoto, quien había sido golpeado por Juzo. Mientras Chisa cura las heridas de Makoto, ella menciona que solía ser la maestra de los Restos de Desesperación que Makoto trató de proteger y le pregunta cuáles fueron sus razones para protegerlos. Makoto responde que no está seguro del por qué, pero si de que ellos solían tener días llenos de esperanza en el pasado. Viendo que Kyosuke y él tienen sus propias esperanzas, Chisa le sugiere a Makoto que él y Kyosuke deberían trabajar juntos por el bien de conseguir una esperanza más grande, añadiendo que le haría muy feliz que ambos pudieran entenderse mutuamente a pesar de la frialdad de Kyosuke. De repente, el edificio de la Fundación del Futuro es bombardeado y todos terminan encerrados después de que todas las salidas han sido bloqueadas. Al llegar al cuartel en donde están todos reunidos, Chisa recibe órdenes de Kyosuke, quien le dice que pida ayuda al Cuartel General. Sin embargo, las señales están cortadas. En ese instante, aparece una esfera, que resulta ser gas somnífero de efecto inmediato. Chisa termina siendo afectada rápidamente por el gas, llamando a Kyosuke por su nombre antes de acabar inconsciente. A mitad del anuncio de Monokuma, Kyosuke descubre que Chisa no está presente justo antes de que empezaran a caer gotas de sangre del techo. Cuando todos observan hacia arriba, encuentran el cadáver de Chisa atado a un candelabro que termina cayendo al suelo, por lo que se convierte en la primera víctima del Juego Final de Monokuma. Relaciones Kyosuke Munakata Un ex miembro de la Clase 74. Es un amigo cercano de Chisa. Se conocieron en la Academia Pico de la Esperanza, donde pasaron casi todo el tiempo juntos. Se sabe que Chisa no se siente "arrepentida" de su estilo de vida mientras haga las cosas por el bien de su compañero, sugiriendo que ella se siente en deuda con él de alguna forma. Ella se preocupaba mucho por el bienestar de Kyosuke, deseando que él no se sintiera cansado o estresado. En Despair Arc le afirma a Juzo que ama a Kyosuke, tanto que por el bien de éste, moriría. En última instancia, Chisa olvida sus sentimientos por Kyosuke después de su cerebro haber sido lavado por Junko y Mukuro. Mientras pretendía estar todavía de su lado, Chisa en secreto empuja a Kyosuke hacia la desesperación, finalmente sucedió cuando Kazuo Tengan revela su condición de desesperación definitiva. No sólo eso, Chisa le deja dos imágenes a Kyosuke: La primera imagen muestra a Chisa jugando con algunos niños en el parque; Sin embargo, la segunda imagen muestra a Chisa casualmente sentada en un columpio sonriendo con los niños muertos en el fondo, acompañado de una pequeña nota confesándole a Kyosuke que los mató. Curiosamente, la acción prohibida de Chisa era dejar morir a Kyosuke. Esto es posiblemente debido a su relación - sobre todo por el hecho de que Chisa dedicó toda su vida a él. Juzo Sakakura Juzo es un amigo cercano de Chisa. Ella lo conoció durante su tiempo en el Pico de la Esperanza, donde pasaron la mayor parte de su tiempo juntos como compañeros de clase. A pesar de ser muy buenos amigos, Chisa y Juzo son opuestos exactos. Chisa desprecia la violencia, mientras que la violencia es la respuesta de Juzo a casi todo. La naturaleza despreocupada de Chisa también puede molestar a Juzo a veces. Aún así, ambos aprenden a soportarse. Los dos no son sólo amigos, sino compañeros de trabajo así. Los dos trabajan bajo Kyosuke y ambos son extremadamente leales a él, y por lo general están juntos en los trabajos, tales como la investigación del lado oscuro de la Academia Pico de la Esperanza. Los dos a menudo comparten sus hallazgos entre sí y el trabajo en equipo utilizado para descubrir los secretos ocultos de la Academia Pico de la Esperanza. Chisa con frecuencia le dice a Juzo que no le permitirá tener a Kyosuke, pero Juzo afirma que ella está equivocada y que eso no es lo que quiere. A pesar de su cercanía, Juzo era incapaz de decir que Chisa fue corrompida por Junko y había caído en la desesperación. Frases *Hay más en la vida que sólo talento. Interactuar con los demás construirá el carácter y ayudará a crear recuerdos. Hay algo más importante que brillar en el talento: la esperanza. *La juventud sólo viene una vez. ¡Nunca regresará! Así que aprovéchala hasta que no puedas seguir. *La experiencia llega con la edad, supongo. *Si los juegos son divertidos cuando los juegas solo, serán aún más divertidos cundo juegas con todos.(A Chiaki Nanami) *¡Todo comienza al creer en tí mismo! *¿No crees que podría haber una esperanza más grande... si los dos combinárais vuestras esperanzas y cooperárais? (A Makoto Naegi) *Como profesora, hay cosas que debes estar preparada a hacer si quieres ganarte el sueldo. (A Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu) *¡Déjamelo a mi! Yo soy su profesora. (A Chiaki Nanami) Curiosidades *Según la línea de tiempo de los eventos de la saga, Chisa tendría alrededor de 22 a 24 años. *Yukizome (雪染), el apellido de Chisa, puede traducirse como "huellas de nieve". *Durante el episodio 1 de Zetsubou-hen, Chisa es vista con una guitarra con el kanji 'Kyosuke' (京助) impreso en ella. *En el capítulo 9 de Mirai-hen se dice que su signo zodiacal es Cancer, siendo un error ya que ella es Tauro. *Le gusta limpiar, lavar ropa y cocinar, mientras detesta las cucarachas. *Su busto mide 89 cm. *Su grupo sanguíneo es AB. *Su nombre Chisa va perfecto con ella, significando una persona alegre, amigable y confiable. *El diseño de Monika (personaje de Doki Doki Literature Club) comparte mucha similitud con el de Chisa. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes de Danganronpa 3 Categoría:Fundación del Futuro Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:Miembros de la Fundación Categoría:Suicidio